


Just one more

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Dean's like a kid in the candy store





	Just one more

“Sweetheart just one more. One more little one for me.” Dean growled into your pussy, vibrations spreading through you that made your head thrash from side to side.

“I don’t think i can De!” You whined, your body trying to escape but he was holding you down only allowing you to move as much as he saw fit.

You could feel him laughing in between your thighs. Your protests simply igniting a challenge in him, oh he was going to make you cum again using his tongue.

Slapping your thigh was your only warning, it was his way of telling you that there was no negotiation in this. Biting your lip you tried to breathe as his hand ran over your stomach and breast while his mouth went back to work.

His tongue fucked straight into your core as his hands searched your body. After a moment he ran up to your clit suckling and gently running his teeth over it before he toyed with your cunt again. Dean was like a kid in a candy store and you knew he wouldn’t stop until he got exactly what he wanted. 

Shouting his name at the assault only made his dick harder and mouth more adventurous. His tongue moved down from your clit, to your pussy, to your ass and he didn’t miss the whimper that came with it or the way your hips rocked into his face. Yeah he was going to make you cum again just like this.


End file.
